Porque la quiero y mas
by hikary-neko
Summary: La vida los junto por una razon y ahora nunca se separaran... un chiquito oneshot, ademas de ser ago especial, leanlo y disfrutenlo


OA! como estan?, este es un oneshot dedicado a mis amigos Yamitsu y Yamotso Higurashi por su cumple y espero que tanto ellos como untedes lo disfruten sin mas al fic...

**Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a... Atsushi Ohkubo, le agradesco que haya sido un genio al crear este anime**

* * *

Porque la quiero y más…

Era un lunes 25 de agosto del 2017 en la escuela Shibusen, era el primer día de clases: habían dos chicos platicando, ellos eran los mejores amigos, entraron a la escuela y le dijo Soul a Black Star:

-¡Oh sí! Este es nuestro último año en prepa, apuesto a que será el mejor.

-Si! Espero esta vez nos a pasemos genial y yo tu gran dios te defenderé jajaja.

-Sí, si como digas- Soul rolo los ojos

-Viejo espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo.

-Ok, yo mientras voy comprar algo de tomar.

Él iba algo distraído, estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando llegara a la universidad ya que tenía muchas ofertas a donde irse, en eso tropezó con alguien, ambos cayeron al su suelo y él dijo:

-Lo siento tanto, ¿te lastime?- dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-No, no te preocupes, ¿tu estas bien?... estabas algo distraído

-Si estoy bien, es que iba pensando en….

Se quedó en piedra cuando vio que se trataba de una chica tan hermosa que estaba enfrent5e suyo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello cenizo con dos coletas le daban un toque tierno, de verdad era la chica más hermosa que había visto

-Oye, oye... ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupada

-Sí, si lo estoy es que no pude evitar quedarme sorprendido cuando vi tus…- guardo silencio enseguida

Ella sonrió y le dijo:

-Ah…- se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada - Ok, bueno me tengo que ir a clase, ojala después nos podamos ver

-Eh…si claro – decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo

Black Star estaba llegando con un par de libros en mano y empezó a platicar con Soul. Pero él no lo escuchaba, estaba pensando en la chica con la que tropezó hace un rato, _de verdad que es hermosa… ojala la vuelva a ver _pensó. Mientras tanto Black seguía diciendo lo grandioso que era, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que ni su amigo le respondía con monosílabos siquiera le estaba prestando atención y le grito:

-¡Viejo!, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ah, ¿ah? Si, si te estoy escuchando – sonrió.

-Jajaja- rio sarcástico- ¿qué te sucede?

-Es que me tropecé con una chica y…

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo, nadie tendría tan despistado al "cool" de Soul

-Cállate- y le dio un golpe en el brazo

Entonces el otro rio descontroladamente, lo miro con ojos picaros y se fueron a su salón. Como si los pensamientos de Soul fueran leídos ahí estaba la chica.

-Es ella- dijo susurrando para sí mismo

-Sí, es muy bonita- dijo Black con un toque de indiferencia

-¿Que?

-Nada, solo pienso que hay mejores

Y con este comentario recibió otro golpe y se sentaron en sus lugares. El maestro presento a la nueva chica como Maka Albarn y empezaron la clase. Soul no la dejaba de mirar y hasta parecía que se la quería comer, pero era mejor tomar atención a lo que decía el maestro si no quería reprobar el primer semestre. Terminando la clase salió de último decidió encontrarse con ella:

-Hola… oye que pena por lo de la mañana, ni siquiera me presente, me llamo Maka, ¿y tú?

-Hola…- ¿tan difícil era decir su nombre?- pues yo me llamo Soul y creo que ya te habían presentado en el salón

-Emm…si, que tonta soy- _hasta sonrojada se ve más hermosa _pensó Soul al verla- tu… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Sí, porque no

Llegaron al comedor, jamás se sintió tan nervioso y de pensar que ya había salido con otras chicas y nunca se sintió así era una vergüenza. Se sentaron juntos y empezaron platicando sobre sus vidas hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Así pasó el tiempo y ya casi estaban a finales del primer examen bimestral. Maka decidió ayudar a Soul y a su amigo, a quien al parecer le gusto la amiga de ella, Tsubaki. Sus sospechas fueron resueltas cuando Black se enamoró de Tsubaki, se le confeso de una manera un tanto extraña y se volvieron novios. Al poco tiempo Maka y Soul se volvieron los mejores amigos, aunque a este último no le agrado mucho la idea, ya que, la quería como más que eso; pero había que ser optimistas, porque al parecer a ella le gustaba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, además estaban en una fiesta en su casa, ok no, en la de sus padres, aunque más bien era una mansión de unos tres pisos, ya que ellos salieron de viaje, pero como dijo no la desperdiciaría.

-Oye… yo… te tengo que confesar algo…- dijo con nerviosismo, mientras salían del ruido de la casa

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Es que…- calma Soul, no es que te fueras a morir por decirlo- _desde que te conocí… yo… -_ahora o nunca- _meenamoreperdidamentedeti,ycreoqueeselmomento apropiadoparadecírtelo- lo dijo tan rápido que tuvo que bajar la cara ya que la tenía más roja que sus propios ojos

-Qué lindo eres, pero yo jamás te podría corresponder

Eso lo sí que lo dejo atónito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras él se moría por dentro? –Pero… pero, ¿porque?- necesitaba calmarse antes de cometer una tontería- nos conocemos bien y hasta pareces corresponder - dijo algo sorprendido

-Si así es, pero como amigos- tenía que saber que pasaba por la cabeza de ella- ahh… mi antiguo novio me traiciono de una forma que aún no olvido, y cuando termine con él me prometí jamás enamorarme y no te quiero lastimar porque te quiero demasiado

Soul no aguanto su impulso y la beso de una manera brusca pero dulce a la vez, _bravo Evans, acabas de cometer una tontería._

-Entiende que no te quiero lastimar, tengo miedo de desquitar mi odio contigo, hazme caso por favor.

Tenía que remediar las cosas ya si no la quería perder, así que tomo valor, miro a los ojos y le dijo de la manera más dulce que pudo.

-No te preocupes… yo sé que no lo harás. Pero porque te amo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y prosiguió- mis sentimientos jamás cambiaran hacia ti- Y sin más se fue adentro con los demás.

Cuando acabo la fiesta Maka, desesperada por un consejo, fue con su amiga Tsubaki a un café donde le conto todo

-Me dijo que me amaba y me besó- dijo tomando un sorbo de su late.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le dije que no lo podría amar, porque no lo quiero lastimar, pero sinceramente si siento algo por él, pero no le quiero hacer daño

-Debiste decirle eso…

-No, porque no quiero darle ilusiones.

-Bueno está bien, pero recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Por eso yo no desaproveche mi amor por Black Star.

-Aun no entiendo como llegaste a terminar con alguien tan raro

-No es raro, solo que esa es su personalidad natural

-Que te diga diosa, te ponga un altar y a todos, a excepción de ti, nos llame mortales, ¿no es raro?

-Puede ser exagerado nada más

Mientras tanto Soul le conto a Black su versión de la historias y este solo hecho a reír.

-No sé ni por qué te lo conté a ti

-Porque somos amigo de toda la vida- hecho otra carcajada mientras Soul le lanzo una mirada asesina –No, ya enserio viejo, qué bueno que se lo dijiste así ella aclarara las cosas por su parte

-Sí, pero…- solo porque era su amigo se lo contaba- tengo miedo de que nunca me corresponda

Ahora si Black se estaba haciendo de la risa:- Tu...- dijo señalándolo- el "gran y súper cool" Soul Evans, ¿miedo? Jajajaja, como no tengo una cámara para graba esto

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero cuando le diga a Tubaki que clase de bóxers usas hasta ella con su cara de calmada y de inocente que tiene, no va resistir la tentación de decírselo a toda la escuela

El otro quedo tan callado que era el turno de Soul de reír. Las dos parejas de amigos terminaron de hablar. Al parecer las cosas no resultaron del todo bien, ya que Soul por su desesperación no aguanto más al no ver respuesta de por parte de ella, así que se hizo novio de Kim Diehl, una hermosa chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, pero como Maka era su mejor no aguanto más y se lo dijo.

-Oye te tengo que contar algo- dijo el pasándose una mano por la nuca

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Maka con una sonrisa que derretía hasta el más duro hielo

_Así no me haces las cosas más fáciles _pensó -Veras soy… novio de una chica llamada Kim, a lo mejor la conozcas está en nuestra clase, desde hace algunos meses salimos y yo… disculpa si no te dije pero…- suspiro

Elle se quedó callada, que estúpida había sido hasta ahora vino a caer en cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba, pero al parecer el ya no, entonces de la nada, y aun con la sonrisa en los labios, le empezaron a escurrir lágrimas por su mejilla.

-Hey, hey ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo con cierta preocupación

-Es que pensé que a la que querías era a mí- dijo sin aguantar las lágrimas.

-Sí, pero me canse de esperar, me rendí al ver que tu jamás me ibas a querer y me dije que ya no tenía caso. Me empezó a gustar Kim, ella era muy amable y linda, además, tú no me hacías caso.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no me quieres?- su sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente

-Sí… si te quiero, a Pamela también, por el cariño que ella me ha dado.

Entonces Soul se dio cuenta y reacciono algo molesto.

-Pero, ¿por qué te pones así?, Si tú misma me dijiste que jamás me amarías, no tienes razones para estar como estas- dice señalándola de pies a cabeza

-Soul…- dijo tratando de no llorar- yo si sentía algo por ti, no te quería lastimar con el daño que yo traía…- ahora si se sentía una verdadera tonta- pero conforme paso el tiempo este amor se hizo más grande…- no aguanto más y se puso a llorar más fuerte-pero veo que te he perdido- dijo esto último y salió corriendo

Entonces Soul la toma de la muñeca y la acerca hacia él, de tal forma que sus caras quedaron casi juntas, pero al ver que intentaba zafarse dijo.

-No espera, no te vayas contéstame algo… tú…¿tú me amas?

-Si…- sollozo- te amo demasiado que no lo puedo explicar- se suelta de su agarre- pero ahora tú quieres a Kim y espero seas muy feliz con ella- Salió del corriendo lo más rápido posible para no tener que verle la cara.

-¡MAKA!- grito Soul

Él se quedó muy sorprendido y confundido, ya que, sentía cariño hacia ella y hacia Kim a la vez, pero no sabía a quién quería más, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Pero su "rápido" pasó hacer dos meses más y por fin se dio cuenta que amaba más a Maka y decidió terminar con Kim lo más pronto posible.

-Oye…- dijo frotándose la nuca "_rayos, es más difícil de lo que pensé"_ - tenemos que terminar…

La cara de ella se contrajo al oír aquellas palabras

-¿Por qué?...- dijo algo enojada- Si los dos nos queremos

-Me temo que no es así, yo amo a otra persona

-¡¿Es Maka verdad?!- le grito en su cara

-Si… si es ella- _yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo_ pensó, porque ya que no quería herir a Kim- ya van casi dos meses que no hablamos y eso me duele porque… la quiero.

-Entiendo… es bueno que me lo hayas dicho a tiempo, así ya nadie resultara lastimado –dijo con cierta tristeza

-¿De verdad?, gracias- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Entonces se fue corriendo a buscar a Maka. Cuando ella salió de una clase la tomo del brazo y la llevo dentro de un salón vacío, ella se solto de su agarre y le dice:

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con molestia

-Yo… yo…- "_que nervios, jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil la segunda vez declararse", _tomo valor y exhalo fuerte y dijo –yo… acabo de terminar con Kim

-¿Eso en que me ayuda?- sonrío con tristeza

-Te ayuda en saber que a la única a la que amo es a ti- la abraza con mucho cariño

Maka se rompe en llanto y le dice:

-Te amo Soul, jamás deje de hacerlo

-Ni yo Maka- la abraza más fuerte

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo más rojo que un tomate y que sus propios ojos

-Si quiero- y lo besa.

Pasa el tiempo y solo faltaban cinco meses para que terminaran su preparatoria, Maka y Soul estaban preocupados, ya que tenían varias ofertas diferentes, uno lejos del otro, no lo aguantarían mucho.

A su salón llego un chico nuevo llamado Death the Kid. Él era alto, de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas en su lado derecho del pelo y ojos ámbar, pero tenía un defecto: amaba la simetría más que a otra cosa. Eso cambio el día que choco con Maka por accidente:

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime?- le dice mientras la levanta del suelo

-No, no te preocupes- decía mientras se sacudía el pantalón y recogía su mochila

Entonces ella lo voltea a ver, sintió algo hacia él, ya que era muy guapo y se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

-¿Porque me miras tanto?

-A… este lo siento… no lo pude evitar- dijo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

- … ahora que veo tus ojos son muy lindos, son tan simétricos- decía si quitarle la mirada

-Jeje pues los ¿tuyos también?-

Se quedan mirando fijamente por cinco segundos, sonó el timbre y se fueron a clase juntos ya que se hicieron amigos, entonces Soul los vio entrando juntos al salón y le dijo:

-Hey amor, ¿donde estabas? Te estuve buscando.

-Ah, es que me tropecé con él- señala a Kid

-Ahhh... entonces ¿estuviste con él?-

-No, no es lo que piensas, es solo es un amigo

-De acuerdo- le dijo algo molesto.

-Soul, tranquilo- le dedico una sonrisa sincera y lo beso en la mejilla- además sabes que eres mi único amor- sonrio- ¿acaso, el "cool" de Soul esta celoso?

-No, yo no celo a nadie- y la abraza, pero sin que ella se enterara lo miro a el como si lo pudiera matar.

Al terminar las clases, todos se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar y sin percatarse Kid se sienta junto a Maka y cuando llega Soul se enoja tanto que le tira la comida encima a él sin pensar y medir la gravedad de las consecuencias

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido el juicio?- dijo algo molesto

-Aléjate de ella ahora mismo- dijo después de acercarse un poco a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-No creas que quiero con tu novia amigo- le respondido calmado- además yo tengo otro amor- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Así?, y ¿quién es la susodicha?- pregunto Soul con picardía

-La simetría- y su sonrisa se agrando mas

-¿QUEEEEEE?- dijeron todos al unísono.

Kid les empieza a explicar que es un amante de la simetría y se dedica a revisar planos de su padre en construcciones por si hay alguna imperfección o cualquier otro tipo de anomalía extraña, desde una pequeña casa, hasta el más complicado edificio que exista, como esa escuela, la cual su padre diseño y es dueño; también les conto una pequeña historia sobre un problema que tuvo con su un plano de una casa y como el dueño se había quejado de porque esta estaba desnivelada cinco centímetros y al pobrecito de Kid le dio casi un paro cardiaco al enterarse, aparte de un ataque de nervios y como termino internado en el hospital. Todos disfrutaban de la compañía de su ya que se les hacía gracioso que él estuviera enamorado algo como eso:

-Perdóname por pensar mal de ti- dijo con algo de pena

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo un poco sonrojado y quitándose una papa de la cabeza

-¿Enserio?

-Si, por eso me cambian de escuela

-Valla, sí que los has sabido manejar- dijo Black

-Si

Todos se dirigieron a clases muy animados y Kid se fue a cambiar. Descubrieron que todos se pueden llevar mejor gracias a la plática y nunca más se separaron el resto del curso.

La graduación llego sin problemas, ahora era ver a qué universidad se iban y no tratar de separarse, pero fue imposible las parejas de enamorados se despedían para tomar rumbos diferentes, pero para Soul y Maka no fue un obstáculo ya que se seguían viendo en las temporadas de vacaciones juntos con sus otros amigos Black Star y Tsubaki, Kid se convirtió en un gran empresario y se dio una oportunidad con Kim y formaron una familia:

-¿Cuantos años han pasado?- dijo Soul mirando a Maka a los ojos

-No sé, ya perdí la cuenta jaja-

-Nunca vas a cambiar ni en mil años-

-Shhh… vas a despertar a los niños-

-Lo siento… mañana vamos a visitar a Black Star y Tsubaki, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, acuérdate que es el cumpleaños de sus gemelos-

-Tienes razón… ¿No sabes si Kid y Kim van a ir?-

-Creo que sí, dijeron que tenían un anuncio importante…- se quedó pensando un rato y luego dijo- ahora que lo pienso, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- sonrió

-Y yo el hombre más feliz… no sabes cuánto te amo- y la besa –es más, te amo tanto que en este momento deberíamos pensar en tener nuestro tercer hijo-

-Mmm, creo que lo pensare un poco- lo miro con picardía y luego agrego- el ultimo que llegue al cuarto, sin despertar a los niños, pagara la siguiente de la computadora de Tao-

-Otra vez la descompuso- se quedó hablando solo ya que estaba perdiendo la carrera que acababa de proponer su esposa –eres una tramposa- casi grita y lo único que se escucho fue un "shhh" proviniendo de su cuarto

Fin.

* * *

que les pareci? bueno malo o pesimo?

quiero saber su opinion y mas de los festejados ok?

prometo adelantar Oscuros Secretos para que sepan que pasara despues

bye XD


End file.
